Cosas Inesperadas
by PatashifyDragneel
Summary: Las cosas ocurren por alguna extraña razon... Lucy se va por 6 meses y Natsu no sabe que es lo que siente-* Es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail espero que les guste :3
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima alabado seas! **

**Espero que lo disfruten es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail nwn y emmm eso es todo ewe**

"" – **son pensamientos o notas de los personajes **

**** - son notas mías **

**~Cosas Inesperadas~**

**Capitulo 1 -w-**

"_Han pasado ya 3 meses desde la pelea contra Zeref, pasamos muchas dificultades, pero gracias a Dios ya todo volvió a la normalidad… bueno… no todo y si, todo tiene que ver con el… En estos 3 meses Natsu se la ha pasado a lado de Lissana, pues claro, era de esperarse ya que desde que volvió la albina no han tenido tiempo de platicar y por alguna razón eso me entristece ya que "mi mejor amigo" ya no ha vuelto a ser misiones conmigo, se la pasa con ella… aunque no hace misiones junto a ella "ya que Elfman no la deja" cada vez que el regresa de alguna misión con Happy se va con Lissana. Yo no tengo nada en contra de ella, de hecho me cae muy bien, pero, por alguna extraña razón, me molesta que siempre se la pase a lado de Natsu… Bueno dejando eso de lado, muchas cosas han pasado, ahora que Natsu está con Lissana, me la he pasado acompañada de Juvia, Gajeel, son unos muy buenos amigos, de hecho me he llevado mucho mejor con Juvia, por suerte ya no piensa en mí como una "rival de amor", ahora me ve como su mejor amiga, eso me hace muy feliz mama, igual hago varas misiones con Erza, Gray, Wendy y Charlie, aunque últimamente Erza se la pasa acompañada de Jerall, quien viene a visitarla frecuentemente van a misiones juntos, jeje me alegro mucho por ellos… Mama… crees que algún dia me podre olvidar de él…?_ – escribia con cierta tristeza – _aunque me sienta triste por todo lo que pasa… me siento feliz por el ya que por fin encontró a la persona que lo podrá hacer feliz –_La Hearfillia no pudo vitar que se le derramaran lagrimas, ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia hacia el Dragon Slayer desde hace tiempo, y solo por miedo a perder su amistad no se atrevía a decirlo – _Mama no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, sabes que soy alguien fuerte, superare esto, como he superado todo lo que ha pasado… Mándale mis saludos a papa. _- con esto la rubia doblo la carta que le había escrito a su madre, hace ya mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, la ayudaba a desahogarse, eso le hacía bien

-muy bien Lucy, no debes de dejar que esto te afecte- pensó la rubia decidida, se arreglo y salió directo al gremio. Como siempre todos le dieron la bienvenida ella les respondía con una cálida sonrisa, pero esta se convirtió en una triste al ver al peli rosa, junto con la albina y el gato azul hablando animadamente como en los últimos 3 meses, no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente, -Lucy que te dije! No puedes permitir que esto te deprima- se dijo mentalmente dejando de ver aquella escena dolorosa para ella, se dirigió hacia la barra donde se encontraba una sonriente Mirajine limpiando un vaso

-Tadaima Mira-san- Saludaba a la albina mientras se acercaba al tablón de misiones

-Okaeri Lucy- esta le responde con una sonrisa- ara? Te irás a otra misión?-

-Sip, tengo que pagar el alquiler de este mes- esto último lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos al recordar su situación

-pero… -

-Lucy-san iras de misión? – Preguntaba la Dragon Slayer del cielo junto a su compañera Charlie, esta solo asintió sonriéndoles - ¿Crees que podamos ir también?

-Claro Wendy- respondió con una sonrisa

-Juvia también quiere ir, a Juvia le preocuparía que fueran sola –

-Juvia gracias- decía esta sonriendo – y que hay de ti Gajeel? No quieres venir?- preguntaba esta ahora refiriéndose al Dragon Slayer de Hierro que se encontraba en una mesa cercana

- … si, no tengo nada mejor que hacer-

-Gajeel, tu nunca tienes nada mejor que hacer- ahora la que hablaba era la pequeña exceed el mencionado solo le lanzo una mirada intimidante haciendo que las chicas se rieran de él *Gajeel es bendito entre las mujeres jajaja ewe*

-Parece que vas a ir acompañada por muchos esta vez- decía la albina acercándose al grupo – me alegra, ahora no tendre porque preocuparme- la maga estelar solo sonrió ante la preocupación de la albina

-bueno hay que irnos para coger el tren- dijo la exceed blanca los demás asintieron y emprendieron marcha. Antes de salir del gremio, Lucy no pudo evitar posar su mirada en sus ex compañeros y en Lissana que no paraban de reír. Lucy entristeció al verlos a lo que Gazielle se dio cuenta

-¿Qué sucede coneja?-

-eh?, ah no nada jeje…"_Lucy, deja de pensar en eso"_ – se regañaba mentalmente la maga estelar,

Gajeel solo se la quedo mirando, sabía que no era cierto, el en estos 3 meses que han estado conviviendo, sabía perfectamente lo que Lucy sentía por Salamander y sabia lo mucho que le dolía verlo con Lissana –Es un completo idiota- lo dijo en susurro

-Eh? Dijiste algo Gajeel?- pregunto la rubia

-no nada- con esto siguieron su camino fuera del gremio para su siguiente misión

Mirajine solo veía como se retiraban del gremio mientras atendía la barra

-No se estaba aquí Lucy- pregunto la Scarlet buscando a su amiga

- Si pero se acaba de ir-

- Que? Se fue sola? Porque no me dijo que la acompañara? –

-No te preocupes Erza, ella no fue sola- le decía una voz a su espalda

-Jerall Okaeri– saludaba Mirajine

-Tadaima Mirajine- el peli azul poso su atención ahora en la pelo escarlata que lo miraba –Lucy no fue sola, estaba acompañada de Wendy, Charlie, Juvia y Gajeel, así que no te preocupes, diciendo esto se sentó a lado de su compañera - me los tope cuando estaba entrando al gremio

- ummm, ya veo- decía está tomando un poco de café que Mirajine le había traído- últimamente Lucy se la pasa mucho tiempo con Juvia y Gazielle no?-

-¿Quién pasa mucho tiempo con ese cabeza de hierro?- preguntaba el pelirosa acercándoseles junto a Happy y Lissana

-Lucy- respondía secamente la Scarlet mientras tomaba otro sorbo

-Mira, has visto a Juvia por aquí? – ahora preguntaba el mago de hielo acercándose a ellos

- Si pero se fue con Lucy a una misión hace unos momentos, al igual que Charlie, Wendy y Gajeel

-ya veo, je esas dos se la pasan juntas últimamente no Erza?-

- Si, se han hecho muy grandes amigas – decía esta sonriendo - igual con Gazielle, parece que se llevan bien-

-Gajeel es bendito entre las mujeres- dijo en tono burlón Jerall

-jeje es verdad – Mirajine se detuvo ya que una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza- no será que…- puso su mano en la barbilla en señal que estaba pensando en algo

- No será que Mira-nee? – pregunto Lissana intrigada en lo que su hermana mayor diría

-No será que ha Lucy le gusta Gazielle?- al momento de decir esto a todos se les paso una gota detrás de la cabeza sorprendidos por la tontería que había dicho su amiga

-ejem- decía Erza recobrando la cordura – no creo eso, si alguien le gustara a Lucy será Loki no? –

- puede ser- decía la menor de las Strauss – últimamente se la pasa mucho con él, pero no creo que él sea el tipo de chicos que le guste a Lucy, el que si podría ser, serias tu Gray- hablo la albina volteando a ver al mago de hielo con una sonrisa picara

- Y-yo? – pregunto este sonrojado

-puede ser, ya que eres muy querido para ella- ahora hablo el peli azul

-N-no ceo- decía recobrando su color natural

-Cierto, si no Juvia no se llevara tan bien con ella- agrego la pelo escarlata

-tú qué piensas Natsu?-

-hmp, no creo que Lucy tenga tan malos gustos – decía con un tono molesto

-jajaja Natsu… acaso estas celoso?- preguntaba la menor de los Strauss

-C-claro que no! P-porque d-debería de molestarme algo como eso?- decía un exaltado y sonrojado Natsu

-jeje no se dímelo tu ¬3¬ -

-hmp mejor me voy- dicho esto el Salamander se fue a la mesa en donde se encontraba junto a Happy

-Hasta cuando ese teme se dará cuenta de lo que siente?- hablo Lissana al ver como se comportaba su amigo

-No creo que alguien como Natsu se dé cuenta de algo tan importante-

-Creo que tienes razón Jerall pero estoy segura que lograra darse cuenta-

-ummm no estaría tan seguro, ese idiota con trabajo y se da cuenta de las cosas…. Sería mejor que lo ayudáramos un poco no creen? – El mago de hielo tenía un tono de malicia en sus palabras a lo que Lissana empezó a reír, ella era buena en eso

- Ni se te ocurra Fullbuster! Lo haces y tus días están contados! El se debe de dar cuenta de sus sentimientos por si mismo así que no te metas- la Titania a hablado

-A-aye- decía el mencionado congelado por la mirada que Erza le mandaba

-"_Tengo que hacer algo para que él se dé cuenta pero qué_?" – Se preguntaba la albina menor al ver como Natsu parecía deprimido – Tengo que hacer algo por el bien de Natsu y de Lucy – dijo en un susurro para que la Titania no la escuchara, de pronto una sonrisa se poso en su rostro – Bien ya sé que hacer jaja –

-Hacer que Lissana? – preguntaba la pelo escarlata

-E-eh? A no n-nada Erza "_Si me atrapa ya valí_" – decía está nerviosa –B-bueno mejor me voy – inmediatamente se fue con Natsu y Happy. La Scarlet se quedo intrigada por el nerviosismo de la albina pero lo dejo pasar ya que estaba más concentrada en el pastel de fresa que Mira le había llevado

En otro lugar, mejor dicho dentro de un tren, que se dirige a cierta ciudad llamada Symphonia se veía a un Dragon Slayer a punto de morir

-Gazielle por que no aceptaste la ayuda de Wendy? – preguntaba irritada la Maga Estelar

-gum gpogque gno glo gmesesito –

- De verdad que no te gusta recibir ayuda de los demás – hablo la pequeña Exceed

- Lucy-san ya llegamos – interrumpió la pequeña Marvel - ummmm veamos el cliente se encuentra cerca del parque de la ciudad, vamos –

Dicho esto las peli azules se levantaron junto con Charlie

-E-esperen hay que ayudarlo a salir – señalaba la rubia al peli negro que se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte recostado en el asiento

La misión era simple, lo único que tenían que hacer era rescatar a la menor de la familia del cliente que había sido raptada, terminaron rápido, no eran personas muy fuertes, Juvia y Gazielle se quedaron peleando con ellos mientras Lucy y Wendy se encargaban de buscar a la jovencita secuestrada.

-Wendy! Lucy! Esta aquí! – gritaba Charlie del otro lado del pasillo en donde se encontraban las mencionadas. Corrieron hacia la exeed y pudieron ver a una niña aproximadamente de la edad de Wendy amordazada y atada a una silla al verlas la niña se asusto y empezó a hacer fuerza

- No temas, hemos venido a sacarte de aquí – Lucy trataba de tranquilizarla, la niña al verla empezó a llorar ya desamarrada – Wendy revisa si no está –

-Lucy Onee-chaaan! – la niña se lanzo encima de la rubia aun llorando ni Wendy ni Charlie sabían lo que pasaba hasta la misma Lucy estaba sorprendida

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunta el Dragon Slayer entrando a la habitación junto a Juvia

-buaaa! Rin tenía mucho miedo! –decía la pequeña entre sollozos

- Rin-chan!?- preguntaba sorprendida la rubia – Rin-chan eres tú? – ahora dejando sorprendidos a sus acompañantes

-Lucy…?- preguntaba la maga de agua con una mirada confusa al igual que el resto de sus amigos

-Emmmm verán-

- Lucy Onee-chan es mi prima – decía ya dejando de llorar la pequeña niña mostrando una enorme sonrisa. Todos hasta Gazielle estaban sorprendidos por lo que la pequeña había dicho – Nee Lucy Onee-chan hay que ir con Hika-nee rápido - decía arrastrando a la rubia, de camino a la casa de Rin, Lucy les conto quela pequeña era una prima lejana que había conocido después de la muerte de su madre, Rin y Hikari, pero que no las había visto en desde aquella vez

-Lila baa-chan! Hika-nee! – se lanzo a abrazarlas mientras seguía sollozando – Te-tenía mucho miedo! T_T –

- Ya, ya Rin-chan tranquila, ya estas a salvo – Decía una joven de unos 20 años con cabello largo y oscuro con ojos grises, podría decirse a simple vista que eran hermanas ya que Rin era idéntica a ella, nada más que Rin tenía el cabello más corto y sujetado por dos coletas

- Me alegro que ya estés con nosotras Rin – decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza era una señora ya de la tercera edad, tenía el cabello corto y canoso y unos hermosos ojos color miel – Lucy gracias por salvar a la pequeña Rin, te has vuelto muy fuerte y muy hermosa, eras igual que tu madre – la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse

- G-gracias Lila-san –

- Lucy hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Lila en tono serio – tiene que ver con algo que me pidió tu madre antes de que falleciera

- M-mi mama…? –

- Veras, mucho antes de que tu mama callera enferma me pidió que cuando tuvieras la suficiente edad te enseñase a usar la magia correctamente igual tu padre me pidió eso en su lecho de muerte – hizo una pausa – el nunca perdió las esperanzas en estos 7 años siempre creyó en ti – Lucy sonrió al escuchar eso – me pidió que velara por ti, ya que el no lo iba a poder hacer –

- _Gracias papa_ – dijo para sí –

- Lucy estás segura de esto? – preguntaba Charlie al imaginarse lo que la Heartfilia iba a ser

- Si, Lila-san estoy dispuesta a entrenar con usted –

- Coneja estás segura de tomar aceptar? –

- Lucy, no sería mejor pensarlo un poco más? –

- Gazielle, Juvia, yo estaré bien no se preocupen – dijo sonriendo

Sus compañeros no pudieron hacer más que entender a la maga de espíritus estelares ya que sabían que no iba a cambiar de opinión

-Bueno, será mejor que regresemos al gremio para avisarle a los demás que te quedaras aquí – comento la pequeña Exeed, los demás asintieron y se despidieron de Lucy

En la entrada del gremio se veía entrando Gazielle y Juvia y un poco mas atrás se encontraban Wendy y Charlie

-Okaeri chicos – les daba la bienvenida una sonriente Mirajine a sus compañeros que – ara y Lucy

Al oír el nombre de la maga Juvia se pusieron tensos ¿Cómo es que les iban a decir que la rubia no iba a volver en un tiempo?

-Donde esta Lucy? – ahora hablaba la pelo escarlata con un tono serio

- P-pues verán – la pequeña Dragon Slayer buscaba las mejores palabras para explicarles la decisión de Lucy – Lucy-san se quedo a entrenar con una señora –

- Veran es que la cliente resulto ser un pariente lejano de Lucy y pues le propuso enseñarle más magia estelar y pues ella acepto – aclaro la Loxar al ver la expresión de confusión del gremio

- Como se les ocurre dejar a Lucy así!? – ahora reclamaba el Dragneel al escuchar lo sucedido – No puedo creer que dejaran a Lucy con gente desconocida!

- Natsu-san espe –

- Primero que nada Salamander no le grites a Wendy y a Juvia, segundo no son desconocidas, como ya dijo Juvia, son parientes de la coneja – intervino el Dragon Slayer de hierro

- No me importa si los conoce o no, lo que importa es que dejaron a Lucy sola! –

- Alto ahí – intervino Charlie – N permitiré que sigas gritando dejarla ahí fue decisión de Lucy no nuestra, además a ti que más te da? Han pasado 3 meses y no te a importado lo que le pase así que no entiendo porque tanto interés en ella ahora – Charlie había sido muy directa

- Charlie no deberías –

-Charlie tiene razón Wendy, este idiota no tiene ningún derecho de enojarse o preocuparse, ya que no lo ha hecho en todo este tiempo –

Natsu solo se mantenía callado ya que sabía que lo que decían sus compañeros era cierto, no se había molestado en saludar a su amiga en mucho tiempo, la había ignorado completamente y ahora que lo pensaba bien se sentía culpable

-Bueno es no importa, o importante es saber en dónde está entrenando Lucy, nos podrían decir Juvia – intervino el mago de hielo

-B-bueno verán… - Wendy recordó lo que su amiga le había dicho antes de salir de Symphonia

_*~*Flash Back*~*_

Ya estaban en la estación de tren de Symphonia listos para regresar a Magnolia

-Nee chicos – la rubia capto la atención de sus compañeros – me podrían hacer un favor?

-Claro que si Lucy –

-Bien, podrían mantener en secreto en donde estaré? – sus amigos se quedaron extrañados ante la repentina petición de su amiga, claro todos a excepción de Gazielle quien se imaginaba lo que

- Por qué no quieres que se los digamos a los demás Lucy-san?

- Wendy su ella no quiere tiene sus razones

- Gracias Gazielle – dijo la rubia sonriendo

-Lucy te prometo que vendré a verte seguido –

- Gracias Juvia nos vemos después- la rubia abrazo a su amiga

_*~*Fin Flash Back*~*_

- Lo sentimos pero no podemos decir nada – contesto la pequeña Dragon Slayer – Lucy-san nos pidió que lo mantendríamos en secreto –

- Bueno si esta es la decisión de Lucy no tendremos nada más que aceptar su decisión – dijo firmemente la Scarlet – Pero más vale que regrese pronto – todo el gremio permanecía callado, todos le tenían cariño a la maga de espíritus estelares y sin ella, pues el gremio es diferente

En otro lugar…

-Lucy, este es el lugar en donde entrenaremos – decía Lila mientras conducía a Lucy a una extraña habitación, era completamente blanca – Aquí pasaremos mínimo un año de entrenamiento

-¿¡Que!? – dicho esto la habitación se cerro de golpe, dejando a Lucy y a Lila solas, el entrenamiento apenas empezaba.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, emmmm esta historia se me ocurrió un día que no tenía nada que hacer xP intentare hacerla corta de hecho ya tengo la mitad escrita en algún lugar de mi habitación solo me falta transcribirlo -w- (Lo más probable es que no lo haga ewe) urusai!**

**Ejem bueno tengo pensado actualizar cada semana si la escuela me lo permite ¬3¬ normalmente intentare actualizar los viernes sabados o domingos si no el lunes temprano ewe (Y si no les promete 2 capítulos consecutivos por su falta de compromiso) a veces quisiera matarte…**

**En fin eso es todo espero que les guste y lo disfruten nwn si tienen preguntas o sugerencias dejen ****review y les contesto con gusto :3 (no lo hara ewe) te dije que te callaras! :C**

**Dioos! amo a Natsu el nuevo capitulo del manga esta buenisimo jajaja *-* me inspira a escibir jajaja xP**

**Bueno gracias por su atención Majo se despide nwn (Bye bye minna! :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece si me perteneciera pasarían cosas muy malas ewe jojojo**

"" – **son pensamientos o notas de los personajes **

**** - son notas mías **

**~Cosas Inesperadas~**

**Capitulo 2 .w.**

**Juvia Pov.**

Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que Lucy se fue a entrenar con Lila-san, yo la extraño mucho, la he ido a visitar cada 2 semanas junto con Wendy como se lo habíamos prometido pero no hemos podido verla

_*~*Flash Back*~*_

-Ah? No podemos ver a Lucy? – pregunte a Hikari-san cuando llegue a dos semanas después de que ella empezara a entrenar Wendy tenia la misma cara de confusión que la mía

- Lo siento Juvia-san pero en el lugar en donde está entrenando Lucy-san no podemos ir –

- ¿Por qué no podemos? – a Juvia no le gustaba la idea de no ver a Lucy ¿Por qué no poder verla? ¿Tan lejos se encontraba?

- Pues en el lugar en donde está entrenando no se puede ir tan fácilmente, ni Rin-chan ni yo podemos verla, pero no te preocupes ella está bien – eso hizo que Juvia se tranquilizara un poco

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que está bien si no has podido verla? – Charlie tenía razón, nuevamente Juvia sintió intranquilidad

- Porque Lila obaa-san esta con ella – nos dijo con una sonrisa – adema se que Lucy-san está bien –

- Hikari-san tiene razón Juvia-san – Wendy llamo la atención de Juvia – debemos de tener fe en que Lucy-san está bien –

- Wendy – ella tenía razón, Juvia no tendría que preocuparse de eso ya que Juvia sabe que Lucy estará bien - hm! Juvia cree que tienes razón Wendy –

_*~*Fin Flash Back*~*_

Y así fuimos yendo cada dos semanas esperando el regreso de Lucy. Wendy se ha estado llevando bien con Rin-chan cada que vamos se la pasan jugando y hablando de varias cosas Charlie parece contenta de que Wendy se lleve con alguien de su misma edad, Hikari-san y Juvia igual se han llevado bien es una persona muy agradable y me gusta mucho hablar con ella, Gajeel-kun vienen con nosotros de vez en cuando en estos 6 meses solo ha venido 3 veces, apuesto que no vendrá con nosotros mañana "hace un puchero"

-Juvia estas bien? Porque pones esas caras tan raras? – eh? A Gray-sama se preocupo por Juvia! *¬* Juvia es feliz "su cara cambio a una llena de corazones" ara? Gray-sama? Donde se habrá metido… - Gray-sama! Donde esta!? ToT…

**Wendy Pov**

El gremio sin Lucy-san no es el mismo se siente un poco vacio sin su presencia igual he visto a Natsu-san triste y aburrido hay días que ni se aparece por el gremio. Cada vez que vamos a visitar a Hikari-san y a Rin-chan, Natsu-san intenta seguirnos, aunque nunca lo logra ya que Gajeel-san lo entretiene encerrándolo en una jaula de hierro, me da un poco de pena pero no podemos hacer nada – da un suspiro mientras ve a lo lejos al Dragon Slayer de fuego peleando con el de hierro – lo bueno es que mañana en la mañana iremos a Symphonia aunque dudo mucho que Lucy-san haya terminado…

-Se siente silencioso sin Lucy – comento Mira-san mirando hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Natsu-san y los demás yo solo afirme – nee Wendy mañana irán tu y Juvia a ver como esta Lucy? –

- hm mañana saldremos en la mañana –

- Sera mejor que no le digan a Natsu nada ya sabes cómo se pone –

- Lo más probable es que las allá escuchado gi hi será divertido detenerlo – Gajeel-san a veces asusta

- será mejor que nos vallamos Wendy ya se está haciendo tarde –

- si Charlie, Mira-san son vemos –

- Adios Wendy ten cuidado al regresar a Fairy Hills

- Si gracias Mira-san – espero que tengamos un buen viaje…

**Pov Normal**

Juvia, Wendy y Charlie se encontraban ya en camino a Symphonia

-Pensé que Gajeel-san iría con nosotros –

- Gajeel-kun se quedo entreteniendo a Natsu para que no nos siguiera – a la exeed y a la Dragon Slayer les apareció una gotita en la cabeza al imaginarse cómo es que lo "entretuvo"

***~En otro lugar~***

-GAAAAAJEEEEEEL! – gritaba un muy pero MUY molesto peli rosa dentro de una jaula de Hierro –DEJAME SALIR DE UNA BUENA VEZ JODER! –

- jajajaja no hasta que la esencia de Wendy y Juvia allá desaparecido por completo – Gajeel parecía disfrutar el momento

- MALDITO! YAA DEJAME SALIR! NO LAS PERSEGUIRE LO JURO PERO SACAME DE AQUÍ! – rogaba? See rogaba el peli rosa

- Estas tonto o qué? Que no me escuchaste? No hasta que su esencia allá D-E-S-A-P-A-R-E-C-I-D-O –

- DEJAME SALIR! SOY CLAUSTROFOBICO Y NO NECESARIAMENTE PORQUE ME DE MIEDO SANTA TT – el pobre Natsu ya no podía mas estar encerrado hacia que se sintiera… atrapado *que ironía ewe* a Gajeel solo se le cayó una gota por la cabeza

- "Este es un idiota" –

***~Regresando con Wendy y los demás~***

- Wendy-chan! Juvia-chan! Charlie neko-chan! – gritaba la pequeña Rin

- Que dejes de llamarme así! – a la exeed blanca no le gusta que le llamara "neko-chan"

- Rin-chan! – saludo la pequeña peli azul

- Okaeri Wendy-chan Juvia-san – saludaba la hermana mayor de Rin

-Hikari-san hola – saludaba la Loxar

- Wendy-chan! Qué bueno que vinieron hoy – decía la pequeña con una sonrisa en su rostro

- um? Porque lo dices Rin-chan? – preguntaba la mencionada confundida

- Es que hoy termina el entrenamiento de Lucy-san – dijo esto con una sonrisa

- Enserio!? – gritaron al unisonó las dos magas de Fairy Tail

- Hi! En unas cuantas horas – contesto alegremente la pequeña Rin – al fin la podremos ver de nuevo – ahora saltaba por todas partes

-MALDITO GAJEL DONDE ESTAS!? – preguntaba un molesto Natsu sacando fuego por la boca – SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES Y PELEA! – todos en el gremio lo veían con una gota en la cabeza

- Okaeri Natsu – saludaba con una sonrisa Mirajine

- GAJEEL! -

- Natsu! Mira-nee te ha dicho "O-k-a-e-r-i" respóndele no seas maleducado – regañaba la menor de los Strauss al Dragneel mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

- Auch! Por qué hiciste eso!? Dolió! – decía quejándose el Salamander

- Pues porque no te controlas ¬¬ bueno para que buscas a Gajeel? –

- Ese maldito de Gajeel me encerró en una jaula de hierro y lo peor de todo es que se fue! Y me dejo ahí encerrado! –

- Enserio hiso eso? – el peli rosa solo asintió – pffff jajajajajajajajaja –

- Lissana no te deberías burlar así de Natsu – decía Mira con una sonrisa burlona

- Es que me imagino a Natsu en una jaula jajajaja debiste de parecer león enjaulado – Natsu solo la miraba con las mejillas infladas *haciendo un puchero* – gomene Natsu jaja – dijo un poco más tranquila

- hmp me dirás donde esta Gajeel si o no Lissana? –

- Gajeel se fue hace unos momentos – dijo esta ya dejando de reír–

- Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que Lucy se fue no? – susurro Mirajine con una sonrisa nostálgica, Natsu al escuchar el nombre de la rubia su mirada se puso triste

- Natsu no te deprimas ya verás que regresara más pronto de lo que te imaginas – Lissana intentaba animar a su amigo a lo que el simplemente suspiro y se dejo caer en la barra

-Dentro de poco Lucy-san saldrá por aquí – Hikari guiaba a las peli azul y a la gatita blanca hacia una extraña puerta

- Lucy Onee-chan saldrá en cualquier momento de aquí – brincaba feliz la pequeña Rin

Pasaron 5 minutos y la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver dos figuras – LUCY! – gritaron las 2 magas y la gata blanca al poder distinguir la silueta de la maga estelar y se abalanzaron sobre ella a excepción de Charlie

-Lucy! Juvia te a echado mucho de menos! – Juvia estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas *Que llora mucho como cuando Erza, Natsu, Lucy y Gray vuelven después de lo de Nirvana*

-Lucy-san! -

- eh? Juvia? Wendy? – la maga estaba aturdida al recibir el abrazo tan repentino – chicas! – Lucy correspondió al abrazo de sus amigas estaba feliz te verlas de nuevo

-Lucy-san me da gusto que este bien – Hikari se acerco a ellas – Lila-san me alegro que este bien igual usted –

-Lila baa-chan! ToT Rin te extraño mucho! – la pequeña se abalanzo a la señora esta le acariciaba la cabeza

- No han cambiado en nada chicas! – decía una sonriente Lucy – y eso que a pasado un año – en ese momento las peli azul miraron extraña a Lucy

- Que cosas dices Lucy? Si solo han pasado 6 meses aunque bueno eso ya es mucho –

- 6 meses? – pregunto confundida la maga estelar todas tenían cara de confusión a excepción de Lila-san

- Si Lucy-san estuvo en esa habitación por 6 meses verdad Rin-chan? – la pequeña asintió

-Lila baa-chan? – preguntaba mientras volteaba a verla

-Lila-san que ha pasado? Porque Lucy-san dice que ha pasado un año? – Hikari tenía una expresión confusa como era posible eso?

- Les explicare todo pero antes deberías descansar un poco Lucy, Hikari tráele a Lucy-san una muda de ropa para que se cambie – lo que no habían notado es que la ropa de Lucy estaba toda rota pero claro era de esperarse estar tanto tiempo en esa habitación tan extraña

-Demonios ese estúpido de Gajeel… cuando llegara –

- Ya cállate cabeza de flama llevas horas quejándote ya es suficiente – decía un irritado Gray

- Natsu que no puedes superar ese incidente? –

- No lo superare hasta que pague ese desgraciado Lissana! –

- ara ara, Natsu deberías calmarte – decía Mira con un toque de preocupación y señalando a cierta peli roja que no lo miraba con una buena cara, el Salamander solo trago en seco

- Natsu o te calmas o te calmo –

- nee Erza ¿Por qué estas de mal humor? –

- Pues no es obvio Mira? Por culpa de Natsu no puedo disfrutar mi preciado pastel de fresas - el mencionado empezó a sudar, la Scarlet solo lo miraba de reojo

- Miiraa~ cuando va a llegar Gajeel? –

- No debe tardar Natsu tranquilo – El pobre Dragneel no podía esperar más, quería vengarse por el mal rato que le hiso pasar…

**Natsu Pov**

Escuche como las puertas del gremio se abrían, al fin había llegado ese pedazo de dragón iba a pagar por lo que me hiso… me acerque rápidamente a la entrada para golpearlo pero un olor muy familiar un olor que desde hace ya bastante tiempo no percibía, mi mirada se poso rápidamente en donde provenía ese magnífico aroma y ahí la vi, con una de sus más hermosas sonrisas, todo el gremio se quedo en completo silencio

-T-tadaima mina – su voz resonó en todo el edificio, esa voz que vengo extrañando desde hace meses, por fin la volvía a escuchar

-Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan – se escucho un chillido, probablemente de Levi, todo el mundo empezó a grita, la verdad no puse mucha atención que digamos, mi cuerpo no respondía, no podía creerlo Lucy, Mi Lucy había regresado a Fairy Tail…

**Lucy Pov**

Nunca pensé que me recibirían así, todos, TODOS estaban eufóricos, Levi-chan se me fue encima con lagrimas en los ojos, me hacia feliz saber que todos se encontraban bien, Mira-san, Lissana, Erza, Visca, Cana, Kinana, Gray, Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Alzack, Max, Jet, Droy, en fin todos, Juvia, Wendy y Charlie solo sonreían, me sentí muy feliz al regresar a m amado gremio, y dudo mucho que me vuelva a ir, por fin había regresado a casa

-hum? ¿Por qué todo este escándalo? –

- HAPPY! – Me sentía tan feliz de verlo aunque a veces perdía la paciencia con él, no podía negar que me había encariñado con el neko azul

- ara!? Lucy!? – Puso los ojos como platos - LUCY! – seguido me abrazo y empezó a llorar, le devolví el abrazo – nee Lucy no te vuelvas a ir Natsu y yo te hemos extrañado mucho – decía entre sollozos el pequeño Happy, espera… Natsu! D-donde estaba Natsu? Antes de que le pudiera peguntarle a Happy donde se encontraba Natsu, sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban

-Lucy… - dijo en un susurro, sentí como mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente

-Natsu… - correspondí al abrazo instintivamente – Ta-tadaima Natsu – no pude evitar derramar lagrimas

- Okaeri Lucy – susurro y me abrazo con más fuerza aferrándome a el

-Na-natsu… Lu-lucy… no puedo… respirar – se me había olvidado por completo que Happy había quedado en medio de los dos, nos separamos rápidamente

- Hay Happy! Arrumaste el bello momento – dijo Cana con una mirada picara, no pude evitar sonrojarme por el comentario, voltee a ve a Natsu se veía igual que yo, Dios! Jamás lo había visto así! Se ve taaan lindo~ *w*

- Lucy qué bueno que has vuelto – Gray y Erza se me acercaron

- Donde estuviste en estos 6 meses? – Yo no sabía cómo contestar a eso

-Bueno verán lo que paso es…

**Pov Normal** _*~*Flash Back*~*_

- Lila-san ya nos puede explicar lo que sucedió? – Hikari, Rin, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy y Charlie estaban sentadas la gran sala de la casa de Lila-san esperando que la empezara a hablar

- Bueno verán lo que pasa es que esa habitación esta hecho especialmente para entrenar, podría decirse que es una habitación del tiempo –

- Como el mundo estelar? – pregunto la pequeña Dragon Slayer

- El mundo estelar? –

- Si, ya hemos estado ahí, un día son 3 meses –

- Bueno podría decirse que es igual, pero diferente, en esa habitación 6 meses es un año –

- Fue por eso que no permitiste que ni Rin-chan ni yo entráramos verdad? –

- Una de las razones –

- hay más razones por la cual no las dejabas entrar? – pregunto la rubia confundida

- Si, esa habitación está hecha especialmente para entrenar, personas que usan magia –

- Acaso Hikari-san y Rin-chan no usan magia? – pregunto extrañada Juvia

- Si saben, pero no me gusta que la usen – esto dejo extrañada a las magas de Fairy Tail

- Por qué no te gusta que la usen? Es algo extraño –

- Bueno, esa es una pregunta que no puedo responderles, en fin ellas no podían pasar porque su nivel de magia es muy débil y eso les iba a afectar de un momento a otro, pero cambiando de tema, tu nivel de magia aumento considerablemente Lucy – dijo con una sonrisa

- Es gracias a usted Lila-san - decía esta igual con una sonrisa

- Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos –

- Tienes razón Charlie, es hora de regresar al gremio –

- ah? Se tienen que ir tan pronto? – pregunto la pequeña Rin

- Si Rin-chan – la rubia se acerco a la pequeña y le acaricio la cabeza – pero te prometo que vendré a felicitarte en cuanto pueda –

_*~*Fin Flash Back*~*_

- ah~ entonshes Lushy eshtuvo eng –traga – un año atrapada en un cuarto extraño? -

- Happy no hables con la boca llena y si básicamente si, para ustedes fueron 6 meses pero para mí fue un año – afirmaba la ojos chocolate

- bueno en realidad eso ya no importa mucho, lo que importa es que Lucy ya regreso y no se volverá a ir no? – dicho esto el peli rosa hiso una de sus típicas sonrisas lo que hiso que la Heartfilia se sonrojara

- Te ggggguuusstaaaa –

- Cállate neko-chan! – *neko-chan significa gatito y a Happy no le gusta que le digan así, de hecho creo que se vio en un capitulo*

- Waaa Natsu! Lucy me dijo neko-chan! -

- jajajajaja –

**Lucy Pov**

Ya van 3 meses desde que regrese me siento muy contenta de regresar, el gremio no ha cambiado en l absoluto, todo sigue siendo muy ruidoso y desastroso, me sorprendió mucho saber que han estado pagando el alquiler de mi apartamento y lo que es más, es que el que lo ha hecho es Natsu! Jamás imagine que el haría algo así, Juvia y Wendy me dijeron que las personas que más se desanimaron cuando me fui, fueron Gray, Erza Happy y sobre todo Natsu, que siempre preguntaba como estaba, y todo eso siento que le debo mucho por preocuparse por mí, la verdad nunca pensé que le importara s me iba o no, me alegra mucho eso aunque suene egoísta me siento feliz, igual he notado es que Gajeel y Panther Lily últimamente se la pasan fuera del gremio no los vemos en varios días y cuando regresan van inmediatamente con el maestro y luego se vuelven a ir, le he preguntado a Levy-chan si sabe algo es extraño porque cada vez que le pregunto sobre eso actúa de una forma rara y lo único que me dice es que no es nada que tenga que preocuparme es extraño ya que a veces hasta ella va con él, es raro igual Juvia ha ido con ellos…

**Pov Normal**

-Luuucyyyy – la llamaba una voz muy conocida para ella

- Que sucede Natsu? –

- Vamos de misión! – decía este con una de sus sonrisas

- ummm de acuerdo vamos –

- Happy nos vamos! – el exeed azul se acerco a ellos para salir hacia una nueva aventura

***~* **En la entrada del gremio ***~***

- Gajeel, estás seguro de no decirle nada a Lu-chan? – preguntaba la pequeña peli azul

- enana sabes que el maestro no quiere que le contemos nada –

- Pero-

- Levy, sabes que si le decimos ella estaría preocupada –

- Lily – la maga de las letras sabia que tenían razón, si Lucy se enterara de _eso_ estaría con el alma en un hilo *llena de preocupación*

- Gajeel, Levy –

- Maestro – el Redfox lo miro con sorpresa

- Que noticias me traen? –

- No muy buenas que digamos viejo, al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas al parecer hay una forma de traer a Zeref de vuelta –

- Entonces ese rumor era cierto… -

- sí y es peor de lo que pensábamos –

- A que te refieres Lily? –

-Al parecer esas personas están tratando de buscar a algo o a alguien – la pequeña Mcgarden tenía una mirada seria – lo que en realidad están tratando de encontrar es –

- Están buscando a la coneja – le interrumpió el Dragon Slayer

- A Lucy? – el viejo Makarov se encontraba sorprendido

- Al parecer encontraron una forma de resucitar a Zeref y esa es con la ayuda de la magia celestial – aclaro el exeed negro – al parecer es la única forma – el maestro se quedo analizando la situación

- Maestro creo que deberíamos de decirle la verdad a Lucy –

- no podemos ponerla en peligro, además tu sabes mejor que nadie que si ellos se enteran querrán hacer algo al respecto –

- Si –

- Hay algo mas que debe saber, aparte de Lucy hay 2 personas más esenciales para llevar a cabo la resurrección –

- A que te refieres Lily? Acaso hay mas magos estelares? –

- No son magos estelares, es similar su magia –

- Es magia antigua? –

- No sabría explicárselo bien maestro, es un misterio también para nosotros –

- … de acuerdo, hay que avisarle inmediatamente a Jerall sobre esto – los tres magos asintieron y se dirigieron a cumplir la orden de su maestro –

-Lucy ten cuidado! – grito Dragneel al ver que a su compañera se le acercaba un objeto no identificado, pero ella simplemente lo rechazo

- Ábrete puerta del toro dorado, _TAURUS _–

- muuu! Lucy-san hoy tu cuerpo se ve tan bien! – decía este con corazones en los ojos

- Taurus concéntrate en la pelea! Ábrete puerta del arquero _SAGITARIUS_, puerta de la cabra _CAPRICORNIO _– Los mencionados empezaron a golpear a los ladrones que tenían alrededor

- Woooow Natsu mira, mira, Lucy ha acabado con los ladrones – decía el gato azulado

- jeje Lucy se ha vuelto muy fuerte – decía este sonriendo, a lo que Lucy sonrio – bueno creo que esto es todo, la misión era vencer a estos bandidos… uh? –

- Que sucede Natsu? – preguntaba la rubia al ver el rostro serio de su amigo

- ummm se supone que eran 50 ladrones, pero solo veo 49… - la rubia conto a los bandidos que se encontraban ahí

- Seguro que eran 50? – pregunto la Heartfilia

- Sí, bueno no importa terminamos no? – decía este despreocupadamente a lo que sus compañeros asintieron

- Es… es ella… - decía una voz en susurro – la hija de Layla y Jude debo avisarle a Eiden-sama inmediatamente – dicho esto desapareció del lugar

- are? –

- Que sucede Lucy? –

- Ah no nada, es que me pareció escuchar algo – decía está mirando para todos lados

- Natsu, creo que está empezando a imaginar cosas –

- Tú crees Happy? –

- Aye! Creo que cada día esta peor nuestra nakama – decía el pequeño gato inocentemente

- Que es lo que dijiste neko!? – gritaba la maga estelar al escuchar el "inocente" comentario del gato

- Natsu ayuda! Lucy me quiere golpear! – decía este huyendo de su amiga

- Jajajajaja como extrañaba esto – decía el peli rosa haciendo que la maga estelar se detuviera para mirarlo confundida – me refiero a los buenos momentos que pasamos los 3 – decía con unas de sus brillantes sonrisas, lo que hiso que las mejillas de la rubia tomaran un color rosa

- Se ggggggguuuuuuuussssstaaaaan – decía Happy mientras se ponía las patitas en la boca haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara mas y que en el Dragneel apareciera un leve sonrojo

- S-será mejor que nos vallamos – decía el Salamander saliendo del incomodo momento, se paro y empezó a tomar camino seguido por su amigo y por Lucy que aun tenia las mejillas rojas

***~***Cerca de Symphonia***~***

- Eiden-sama –

-Que sucede Haru? – decía un hombre sentado en las sombras

- Hemos encontrado a la heredera Heartfilia –

- Heartfilia? Lucy Heartfilia? –

- Si señor al parecer se mantenía escondida en un gremio –

- Perfecto, ahora solo tenemos que traerla con nosotros y tengo la mejor forma de hacerlo – decía este mientras se acercaba a una pantalla – Ve a vigilarla a ella y a Lila, después de todo, tenemos a sus protegidas – decía este mirando a dos personas colgada de manos en un calabozo mientras sonreía perversamente – Con esto seremos capaces de resucitar al mago oscuro Zeref – finalizo riéndose malignamente.

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, perdón por no subirlo antier pero es que no tuve tiempo y ayer invadieron mi cuarto gente extraña D: ok no xD en fin espero que les guste lo escribí con mucho amor ewe jeje Dios me inspire tanto que ya son las 3 am xD mañana no me querré despertar jajajaja Alguien más vio el capitulo del manga! Me emocione tanto que empecé a gritar jajaja llore de la emoción w lo ame! Natsu cada vez se ve más sexy jajaja al igual que en el anime en especial el fanservice que daban maldito Mashima le gusta hacerme sufrir jajajaja xP bueno la próxima semana les traigo el 3er capitulo :E *claro si la escuela deja ¬3¬* e intentare subir mas one-shot**

**Bueno Majo se despide sigan bellos ;D jajajaja ok no .w.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece si me perteneciera Jerall y Erza ya estarían juntos ewe jojojo**

"" – **son pensamientos o notas de los personajes **

**** - son notas mías **

**~Cosas Inesperadas~**

**Capitulo 3 -3-**

Era un día normal en el gremio, todo era un desastre, Natsu y Gray discutían *cuando no* Romeo animaba a Natsu, Juvia a Gray, Cana bebía como si no hubiera mañana, en pocas palabras, un día normal y tranquilo. Cierta rubia se encontraba en una mesa, escribiendo su novela, junto a ella se encontraban Lissana, Erza, Levy y Wendy

-Lu-chan ¿Cómo vas con tu novela? – preguntaba la pequeña Mcgarden captado la atención a su amiga

- ummm pues creo que bien –

-crees? –

- es que el clímax de la pelea no me queda bien y no sé cómo hacerlo – *Eso me está pasando a mi Dx*

- Jeje no te desesperes Lu-chan, ya verás que te quedara tan bien como el pasado –

- Arigatou Levy-chan –

- Lucy eres sorprendente – decía la menor de las Strauss sorprendiendo a la rubia – no todos tienen la capacidad de escribir una novela –

- Lissana n-no digas eso – decía esta sonrojada – además no soy tan buena, se me complica muchas cosas –

- Hay Lucy eres muy modesta – decía está entre risitas. Al parecer desde que la Hearthfilia regreso de Symphonia la Strauss y ella se han llevado muy bien

- GRAY TEME! REPITE ESO! – se escucho un muy enojado Natsu

- Que eres sordo o qué? Te dije que eres un completo inútil – se burlaba el pelinegro – y pensar que Lucy te salvo tu trasero jajaja –

- Eres un… - y con esto empezaron sus típicas peleas, pero en una de esas el mago de hielo congelo el suelo haciendo que el peli rosa resbalara cayendo en la mesa en donde se encontraban las magas de Fairy Tail, haciendo que un vaso con agua callera justo en donde se encontraba el escrito de la Heartfilia

Todo se tenso de un momento a otro, todos los presentes guardaban silencio

-L-lucy… y-yo no… no quería… yo lo sient – pero no pudo terminas ya que la maga estelar le había dado una cachetada *Han visto las cachetadas de Anna de Shaman King, bueno como esas* de las buenas, todo el mundo permanecía en silencio, se oía el eco de la tremenda cachetada dada de la rubia, el peli rosa no podía articular palabra alguna

- Natsu… - sus ojos achocolatados estaban ocultos tras su fleco – ERES UN IDIOTA! – grito esta mientras se derramaban unas lagrimas por sus mejillas – Me costó mucho trabajo escribir eso, no sabes cuánto! – Continuo gritando, todos permanecían callados – No sabes… no sabes… CUANTO TE DETESTO – al escuchar esto, algo dentro del Salamander se quebró al escuchar esas palabras, Lucy solo salió corriendo del lugar

- Lucy! – -Lu-chan! – -Lucy-san! – se oía como sus amigas les gritaban pero Erza las detuvo y miro a Natsu seriamente, el no se movía de donde permanecía

- Natsu! – Lissana golpeo la cabeza del peli rosa para que reaccionara – Que crees que haces!? Ve a buscarla rápido! – El peli rosa no respondía – eres un tonto – dicho esto se fue tras su amiga

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? –

- Ah Laxus, estabas aquí? – pregunto Mira sonriéndole – Natsu hizo una de las suyas y Lucy se enojo con el –

- Pero eso siempre pasa no? –

- Bueno es que esta vez Lucy le dijo a Natsu que lo detestaba y pues se fue corriendo, Lissana fue tras ella y Natsu no ha reaccionado –

- hmp, que idiota, hasta cuando se dará cuenta? - el Dreyar cruzo los brazos – espera, Lissana fue tras ella? – Mira solo asintió – eso está bien? Digo a ella – unos delicados dedos lo callaron, el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse

- Esta bien, Lissana ha cambiado mucho, tanto como persona como sentimentalmente - la albina solo sonrió

- Si tú lo dices – el rubio se giro y se fue directo a la oficina del viejo Macarov

- Maldición! – al fin el Dragon Slayer de fuego recobro el sentido y salió del gremio a donde quien sabe solo se alejo rápidamente de este

- Natsu-san ahora si metió la pata – decía la Marvel mientras recogía las hojas mojadas de su amiga

- Es un tonto –

- Concuerdo contigo Charlie –

- hum? Lily estabas aquí? – preguntaba la pequeña exeed

- hace poco llegamos Gajeel y yo, vimos todo el drama –

- Primero el chisme antes que nada no? – decía el exeed azul, Lily solo le mando una mirada intimidante

- Al parecer Natsu-nii tendrá que buscar una manera de que Lucy-nee le perdone, aunque lo veo muy difícil – Romeo se acerco a los exeed y a la Dragon Slayer del cielo ayudándoles a recoger los papeles mojados

- Aye! Le va a ir mal –

- Tu qué piensas Wendy? Crees que Natsu-nii se dé cuenta? –

-E-eh? B-bueno – lo pensó unos segundos – no creo que Natsu-san sea de las personas que se den cuenta tan fácilmente –

- Creo que tienes razón, Natsu-nii es un cabezota en estos asuntos – ambos jóvenes empezaron a reír

- Se ggguuuusssstaaaan – los jóvenes se sonrojaron ante las palabras de Happy, bueno palabra

- H-happy no digas eso! – decía un muy sonrojado Romeo

- No es mi culpa que me de material para trabajar – decía este descaradamente

- No digas tonterías gato azul – decía una enojada Charlie – Wendy vámonos – acto seguido arrastro a su dueña lejos de el joven y del gato loco

- Crecen tan rápido no Wakaba? – Macao veía la escena desde lejos

- jeje si, crecen demasiado rápido – decía un divertido Wakaba

En otro lugar se podía ver a la maga estelar corriendo por las calles de Magnolia – Natsu baka – es lo único que decía después de salir corriendo del gremio, bueno pensaba y susurraba, me entienden no? En fin, la pobre seguía teniendo lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate

-LUCY! – a rubia volteo al escuchar su nombre

- Lissana… - susurro la maga estelar al ver a la menor de los Strauss acercándosele

- uff… corres…muy…rápido…sabes? – decía esta agitada sonriéndole a la rubia

- Lissana…que haces aquí? – la rubia estaba confundida

- ¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí? Me preocupaste – decía esta ya tranquila

- Lissana, te agradezco que estés aquí, pero yo quiero-

- Lucy, se que quieres estar sola, pero no puedo verte así por ese tonto- decía esta mientras le sonreía – sabes que es un idiota y la mayor parte el tiempo hace tonterías, pero sabes que no es malo y que lo que hace no lo hace de mala fe*con mala intención* sabes que él nunca haría algo que te hiriera –

- Si pero, siempre por sus peleas con el gremio salgo lastimada y más cuando pelea con Gray –

- Lose Lucy, lose, pero igual sabes que Natsu es como un niño pequeño, a veces no sabe lo que hace –

- No lo defiendas Lissana, tu sabes cuánto trabajo me costó escribir esa novela – la rubia al recordar aquel incidente, volvió todo su enojo

- nee Lucy cálmate – la ojiazul sentía como una gota bajaba por su cabeza – ya se! Qué tal si vamos de compras? – decía muy animada – así puedes despejar tu mente que dices? –

La rubia dudo unos segundos, pero acepto, pasaron un gran rato pasando de tienda en tienda, y así se la pasaron hasta que la tarde cayo, ya en una cafetería tomando unos ricos frappes *amo los frappes *¬* /*

-nee Lucy… - dudo en preguntar la albina – si perdonaras a Natsu? –

- ummm… no lo sé – decía está pensando – lo hare si él se disculpa - la rubia se sentía extraña al estar tanto tiempo con la menor de los Strauss – nee Lissana… a ti – dudo en continuar, la albina la miraba con curiosidad – a-a ti te g-gusta Natsu? –

La pobre casi se atraganta con la pregunta que le hizo la rubia, le había tomado por sorpresa

-ummm supongo que sí, lo quiero mucho – dijo sonriendo

- Y-ya veo – Lucy se entristeció al escucharlo, aunque claro, ya se lo imaginaba, Lissana al ver la expresión de su amiga sonrió

- pero, me gusta no de la manera que piensas – Lucy la miro confundida – me gusta pero no de la manera románticamente, si no ummm como explicarlo… lo veo como un hermano y sé que él me ve así también, así que si quieres ligártelo, tienes el camino libre – dijo la Strauss con un giño en el ojo

-Lissana… - la rubia enrojeció al escuchar eso

- Bueno, es hora de irme, de seguro Mira-nee debe estar esperándome, nos vemos después Lucy – dicho esto se paro dejo un poco de dinero sobre la mesa y se marcho directo hacia el gremio

- _"Gracias Lissana_" – decía para sí misma mientras tomaba camino hacia su departamento

Mientras pensaba en las palabras de Lissana, no se dio cuenta y choco con cierto Dragon Slayer que pasaba por ahí

-Lo lamento yo- lo miro y se sorprendió – Laxus? – *creyeron que iba a ser Natsu verdad? xD* decía esta mientras veía como cargaba unas bolsas

- Hey Lucy – saludo el rubio

- Q-que haces por aquí? – preguntó esta

- Mira me pidió que comprara algunas cosas – decía este mientras señalaba las bolsas que cargaba – ya estás bien? –

-Como? – la rubia lo miro confundida

- Me refiero a lo que paso con ese idiota, sigues enfadada con él? –

- cierto… estoy enojada con Natsu – dijo en un susurro, ya se le había olvidado de ese incidente

- Como? – ahora el rubio era el confundido

- N-no nada, o-oye tienes un minuto? – Lucy no sabía si contarle o no a Laxus su situación pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien

- Supongo, pero para qué? –

-necesito hablar con alguien – decía esta cabizbaja, el Dreyar solo asintió, fueron al parque cercano, Lucy le conto todo lo que hablo con Lissana, el solo la escuchaba atentamente

-y eso es lo que paso – finalizo la Heartfilia

- ummm si Lissana te dejo el camino libre, no entiendo que tanto le piensas, simplemente ve por el idiota – decía este cruzando los brazos

- Ese no es el problema, el problema es que no se si en realidad me gusta o no o si le gusto o no – la rubia encogió en su lugar

- Lo que te guste o no, eso solo tú lo puedes saber, con respecto al idiota, bueno a él si le gustas, dalo por hecho –

- C-como sabes eso? – decía con un leve rubor en las mejillas

- Por dios Lucy más obvio no puede ser, a cada rato se la pasa junto a ti, habla de ti y te mira a cada rato – las mejillas de la maga estelar tomaron un color más fuerte, Laxus solo suspiro – Solo te digo que no sabrás si no lo intentas, bueno será mejor que me marche – dicho esto se paro – no vaya a ser que Mira se enoje adiós – dicho esto se encamino al gremio

- "Laxus tiene razón, no lo sabré si no lo intento" – pensó la maga estelar mientras se dirigía hacia su morada, pensaba en las palabras de cierto Dragon Slayer, que últimamente se la pasaba acompañado de cierta albina había dicho, en las palabras de Lissana y en sus propios sentimientos *Lucy tiene muchas cosas en que pensar no?*

~Al día siguiente ~

-Buenos días Mira-san – decía la rubia acercándose a la albina de cabellera larga

- Lucy okaeri – decía esta sonriéndole, esta noto que la maga estelar estaba buscando algo o a alguien con la mirada, claro ella sabía muy bien a quien buscaba – Natsu aun no llega –

- eh, e-enserio? – la rubia parecía un poco nerviosa

- nee Lucy es mejor que seas sincera contigo misma –

- lose Mira-san – dijo en un suspiro – bueno me voy –

-ara? Tan rápido, pero si acabo de llegar –

- Si, pero necesito que hacer algunas cosas – dicho esto se paró de su asiento – nee Mira-san, me podrías hacer un favor? – la albina asintió un poco intrigada – si ves a Natsu le podrías decir que lo estoy buscando, que me vea en mi departamento por favor –

- Claro que si Lucy – decía esta sonriéndole

La rubia se dirigía hacia la gran entrada del gremio cuando cierto peli rosa entraba sin muchas ganas que digamos con la cabeza baja, pues como no estarlo, se la pasó toda la tarde del día anterior pensando en cierta maga estelar no pudo dormir por eso, el pobre se sentía mal por lo sucedido y no sabía cómo disculparse

-Natsu…- dijo en un susurro al ver a su compañero entrar, el Salamander no se había percatado de la presencia de ella, al oír su voz paró en seco, levanto la vista y la vio ahí parada enfrente de él. El gremio entero estaba atento a la escena, había un completo silencio

- Lucy yo… - el peli rosa no sabía cómo continuar – _"Maldición Natsu reacciona"_ – se golpeo mentalmente, la rubia lo miro con ansias

- L-lu…cy… - se escucho una voz débil proveniente de la entrada del gremio, ambos magos voltearon hacia ese lugar

- Lila-san! – la Heartfilia fue directamente hacia la señora quien se encontraba gravemente herida – Lila-san que le ha pasado!? Quien le hizo esto!? –

-Lu…lucy, Hika…ri…Rin…chan – decía entre cortado – No… no pude hace nada por ellas – le salieron lagrimas en los ojos – ellos…ellos… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que empezó a toser sangre, Mirajine quien se encontraba cerca pidió que la llevaran rápidamente a la enfermería.

Pasaron 2 horas desde la llegada de Lila-san, desde que la llevaron a la enfermería, Wendy inmediatamente entro para curarla, poco después Polyushka apareció en el gremio y entro a la enfermería en donde se encontraban Lila-san y Wendy. Lucy permaneció fuera de la enfermería en todo momento junto a ella se encontraba Juvia, Gajeel *quien igual se preocupo por lo sucedido* Erza, Mira, Gray, Natsu y Happy

-Lucy… ya verás que todo estará bien – intento animarla la peliblanca, la rubia solo la miro, la puerta se abrió y se vio salir a Polyushka seguido Wendy junto con Charlie

- Wendy como esta Lila-san? – pregunto impaciente la maga estelar

- Se encuentra mucho mejor gracias a la ayuda de Polyushka-san no hubieron complicaciones solo tiene que descansar un poco – La pequeña peli azul le sonrió a la rubia para despreocuparla – Lila-san esta despierta, dijo que quiere hablar contigo – esta asintió y entro a la habitación junto con los demás *see es por paquete x3*

- Lila-san? –

- Lucy –

-Lila-san que ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado con Hika-chan y Rin-chan? – la Heartfilia s fue acercando lentamente a Lila-san

- Lucy… yo lo lamento tanto – decía esta con la cabeza baja – Hikari y Rin fueron secuestradas –

- Pero por que, por que querrían secuestrar a Hikari-san y a Rin-chan? – pregunto ahora la maga de agua

- Hay algo que no nos ha dicho no es cierto? –

- Algo que esconda? Que quieres decir con eso Gajeel? – preguntaba confundida la Scarlet

- No sé, pero se me hace muy extraño que se hayan llevado a dos niñas que no les servirían en nada – decía este mirando de reojo a la señora

- Tienes razón Gajeel – hablaba Lila-san – hay algo que todavía no les he contado, tiene que ver contigo Lucy, con tus primas y con el mago oscuro Zeref – todos la veían sorprendido, en especial Natsu y Lucy

- Explíquese por favor –

- Verán, Hikari y Rin tienen un poder muy especial, es un poder muy antiguo que es capaz de resucitar a seres que ya no habitan en este mundo –

-imposible – decía una muy sorprendida Lucy

- Mi deber era proteger esa magia de seres malvados, así que los padres de Hikari y Rin me las confiaron a mí, ellos murieron hace ya un tiempo, tratando de detener a las personas que estaban detrás de ellas, al igual que me fue confiado proteger a la primogénita de Layla Heartfilia – todos voltearon a ver a la maga estelar que aun no salía de su asombro

- y que tiene que ver Lucy en todo esto? – preguntaba muy serio el mago de hielo

- Lucy, ella igual tiene una magia muy rara, una magia que ya no es existente en este mundo –

-Espera espera, como que la única existente del mundo, que paso con esa chica de Sabertooth que no es ella una maga estelar también? – hablo la pequeña exeed

- Esa chica, no se ha sabido nada de ella desde lo del festival de Rey Dragon, por eso la única maga que queda es Lucy –

- y que Tiene que ver Lucy en esto? – hablaba calmadamente la peliblanca

- Pues es que la necesitan a ella para poder resucitar a Zeref, Lucy, Hikari y Rin, tienen una especie de conexión entre sí, si consiguen capturar a Lucy estará en grave peligro su vida –

- Su vida…? –

- Si, la magia que se usa para la resurrección es muy potente, puede acabar fácilmente con la vida de Lucy –

- Yo no permitiré eso – todos voltearon a ver al Dragon Slayer que se hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio – No dejare que Lucy vuelva a estar en peligro –

- Natsu… - la maga estelar no pudo evitar recordar el incidente en el festival del Rey Dragon, en el cual estuvo a punto de perder la vida, si no fuera por él, ella no estuviera ahí

- No te preocupes Lucy, yo te protegeré – decía este decidido

- hum – asintió la rubia con una sonrisa, todos los presentes los veían con una sonrisa

- Pero para poder ir a rescatar a las primas de Lucy debemos encontrar el lugar en donde se esconden – hablo la pelo escarlata

- No hay problema con eso no es verdad Gajeel-kun? – Todos miraron confundidos al Dragon Slayer de Hierro

- De que habla señora? –

- No debes de disimular conmigo, se que has estado investigando sobre esto no es verdad? –

- Es verdad eso Gajeel? – pregunto la maga estelar a lo que el asintió mientras volteaba hacia otra dirección – entonces por qué no dijiste nada? –

- Porque el maestro me prohibió decirles, además de que Levy no quería preocuparte –

- Levy-chan!? –

- Si, ella y Lily me ayudaron –

- Bueno eso no es lo importante – interrumpió la Titania – tenemos que ir a buscarla lo más rápido posible –

- De acuerdo hay que irnos, Erza, Gajeel, Gray, Wendy vamos. Lucy tú te quedas –

- No, iré con ustedes – decía esta frunciendo el seño

- No, te quedaras –

- No! iré! –

- NO –

-Si –

- NO –

-Si –

- Esta bien iras pero no te separes de mi lado entendido? – accedió el Dragon Slayer, la rubia solo asintió feliz

- Juvia se quedara para cuidar a Lila-san –

- Gracias Juvia – la maga de agua sonrió

- Gray-sama tenga mucho cuidado, Juvia la estará esperando – el mago de hielo sonrió de lado

- Tengan cuidado por favor –

- No te preocupes Mira estaremos bien –

- Natsu – la peliblanca se acerco al Dragon Slayer – asegúrate de que a Lucy no le pase nada por favor –

-déjamelo a mí Mira –

-No se preocupe Lila-san ya verá que traeremos a Hikari-san y a Rin-chan sanas y salvas – decía la pequeña Marvel a lo que a señora sonrió

- Bueno vámonos – dicho esto los magos salieron del gremio sin saber lo que les aguardaba en el camino

**Hola! He vuelto desde el Masaya jajaja ok no ._. les debo una disculpa por no actualizar en dos semanas u.u lo se, lo se no tengo perdón pero me estoy muriendo en tarea Dx aun me tengo que aprender todos los huesos del cuerpo humano, los músculos y tengo que hacer mi tarea de derecho y de pintura y estudiar para mis exámenes TT así que no les aseguro que actualice seguido S: pero tratare de hacerlo aunque me cueste mi calificación T^T jaja **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews TwT gomen si no les he contestado pero si que los leo :D gracias y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo w en el próximo tratare de poner un momento NaLu y tratare de poner Gruvia y Gale :3 emmmmm aquí tengo una contradicción la verdad es que ODIO A MORIR a Lissana -3- pero por alguna extraña razón no la puedo poner como la mala del fic, siento que esa no sería la Lissana de Fairy Tail :/ asi que la pondré como amiga de Lucy y Cupido *aunque la odie ewe* y si quieren que le agregue algo más me avisan :3**

**Bueno eso es todo, eso creo, ha si! A lo mejor suba one-shots *si es que no subo el capitulo 4 * y si quieren uno con un tema en especial lo escribiré con gusto, acepto críticas constructivas :D **

**Ahora si Majo se despide Bye bye :D sigan bellos ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece si me perteneciera habrían cosas entre Laxus y Mirajine *Si a Majo desde hace mucho tiempo le gusta el LaMi *****ewe**

"" – **son pensamientos o notas de los personajes**

**** - son notas mías**

**~Cosas Inesperadas~**

**Capítulo 4 .-.**

-nee Wendy puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Preguntaba la maga estelar a la pequeña Dragon Slayer quien la miraba con ojos de curiosidad - ¿Cómo es que tú no te mareas cuando viajamos y estos dos si? – dijo señalando a los dos Dragon Slayers que se encontraban inconscientes, uno recostado en las piernas de Lucy *ya se imaginaran quien ewe* y el otro acostado en otro asiento junto a Lily

- Ummmmm buena pregunta – se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo – supongo que como mi magia mayormente es curativa y puedo usar Trolla no me afecta – decía está sonriendo

- ya veo…- decía mientras jugaba con los revoltosos cabellos del peli rosa a lo que sonrió –

- nee Lucy-san ¿tú sabes a donde nos dirigimos? –

- No tengo la más mínima idea Wendy – dijo pensativa la maga viendo por la ventana –

- Nos dirigimos a Symphonia – decía la Titania acercándose a sus compañeras – Según Gajeel ahí es en donde se encuentran tus primas –

- En Symphonia? por qué allí? – pregunto confusa la rubia

- No me pudo decir más, callo rendido. Llegaremos allí dentro de 3 horas, intenten dormir para retomar energía – dicho esto se fue a sentar junto al Fullbuster quien se encontraba dormido del otro lado del vagón

- Sera mejor que durmamos un poco –

- hum "espero que Hika-chan y Rin-chan estén bien" – pensó la Heartfillia antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

- Es aquí… - dijo el moreno de cabello oscuro

- Aquí? Una cueva? – pregunto confuso el mago exhibicionista

- si aquí y ponte ropa pervertido que hay una niña presente –decía el Redfox señalando a Wendy quien se tapaba los ojos

- Mierda! –

- Bueno ya dejen sus tonterías hay que entrar – decía la Scarlet mientras avanzaba hacia la cueva, seguidos por los demás

- Esto es extraño... –

- Que es extraño Erza? – pregunto el Exeed negro

- No hay guardias, no hay nada, Gajeel seguro que es por aquí? –

- Si completamente seguro – decía este con la mirada seria

- Valla, valla, veo que encontraron el lugar, es digno de admirar – decía una voz de hombre cerca de los miembros de Fairy Tail – lástima que hasta aquí llegaran – la voz se acercaba más y mas

-muéstrate! – Natsu ya tenía las manos envueltas en llamas

- Valla… que tenemos aquí… al famosísimo Salamander – la voz ahora era de mujer – igual esta la Titania y el Dragon de Hierro, pero más importante, gracias por traernos a la Maga Celestial nos han ahorrado la fatiga de ir por ella –

- Lucy-san ten cuidado – todos se pusieron en posición de pelea, Natsu y Wendy se quedaron cerca de Lucy para protegerla de cualquiera que la pudiera atacar

- No importa quien este aqui hay que agarrar a la Heartfilia antes de que sea demasiado tarde –

- Haru eres un aguafiestas –

- No venimos a jugar Naria –

- Haru tiene razón Naria, hay que darnos prisa Eidan-sama se podría molestar –

- hump tu igual Brayan, bueno que se va a ser…- dicho esto la mujer se acercó sigilosamente a los magos

- allí vienen estén alerta – susurro la maga de cabello escarlata

-arg! –

-Gray! –

**Lucy Pov.**

Solo pudimos ver como Gray iba siendo arrastrado por esa extraña maga, al poco tiempo la cueva se ilumino dejando ver a esas 3 personas. Uno alto de cabello oscuro y ojos rojos, el otro era de cabello rubio y ojos azules de tez morena al igual que la mujer que se encontraba pelando con Gray

-Naria tan impulsiva como siempre -

- Vamos Brayan –

La personas que aparentemente responde al nombre de Brayan empezó a atacar al parecer su objetivo era Gajeel, el que respondía con el nombre de Haru saco una espada, estaba a punto de atacar a nuestra dirección pero Erza lo detuvo

-Muy buen movimiento Titania, pero no creo que resistas esto – empezaron a tener una pelea de espadas impresionante, al parecer ninguno podía ceder Natsu empezó a pelear junto a Gray contra esa extraña mujer, se movía extremadamente rápido

-Wendy hay que ir en busca de Hika-chan y Rin-chan – le susurre a lo que ella asintió

- No se preocupen por eso nosotros iremos a buscarlas – hablo Lily acercándose a nosotras

- Seria muy peligroso si van ustedes dos, nosotros iremos –

- Charlie –

- Wendy tu deberías de quedarte aquí con Lucy –

- De acuerdo pero tengan mucho cuidado –

-Aye! No se preocupen por nosotros –

-Ten cuidado Happy – dicho esto vimos cómo se alejaban lentamente los exeed

**Pov Normal**

*~*~ Mientras tanto con Erza y Haru ~*~*

- Mierda esto está demorando más de lo que pensé – susurro para si Haru –No tengo otra opción –

- "Ahora este que hará" – pensó Erza mientras lo veía fijamente

Haru creo un círculo mágico haciendo que todo temblara, inmediatamente dirijo su mirada hacia Lucy

-KYya!-

**Natsu Pov**

-KYya!- ese grito no puede ser de

-LUUUUCYYYY! – corrí inmediatamente junto a ella pero estaba atrapada en una especie de tubo extraño – no te preocupes Lucy, te sacare de ahí – parecía que ella decía algunas cosas pero no las podía escuchar, empecé a golpear ese tubo pero no daba ningún resultado

- Es inútil eso jamás podrá ser destruido – inmediatamente me voltee a ver a ese desgraciado que había atrapado a Lucy, intente golpearlo pero cuando me acerque algo hizo que me fuera para atrás, chocando con el tubo en donde se encontraba Lucy

Inmediatamente me volví a parar para intentar golpearlo nuevamente, no iba a dejar las coas así

-Es inútil ya te lo dije – iba esquivando mis ataques mientras más lo hacía más me enfurecía

-Maldito… libera a Lucy! – estaba furioso

- Me temo que eso será imposible, Eidan-sama la necesita para sus planes – dicho esto ese cabrán hizo un movimiento extraño y al mismo tiempo el tubo junto con Lucy desapareció

- Donde… donde esta Lucy!? – dije envolviéndome en llamas ahora si estaba furioso

- jajajaja que tonto ¿para qué quieres saber si dentro de poco ya no importara – eso me hizo enfurecer mas

- Natsu cálmate – como quiere Erza que me calme si se ha llevado a Lucy a quien sabe dónde!? – Tu dinos donde esta Lucy – su mirada se transformó a la de un demonio, daba miedo… ese maldito solo se puso a reír lo quería matar…- Ah no quieres hablar pues tendré que sacarte la información a golpes – dicho esto Erza empezó a atacarlo como nunca antes le había visto

-Natsu-san debemos ir tras Lucy –

-Ya se Wendy pero como le haremos? –

- Eso no es un problema – ante esto sonrió, ¿Por qué? No sé. Después saco un aparato algo extraño – esto en un rastreador, Juvia-san me lo dio por cualquier cosa y se lo puse a Lucy-san sin que se diera cuenta

-Juvia de donde saco eso? –

- Emmm es mejor que no responda eso – no sé porque pero no quería preguntar, esa chica si que era extraña – Bueno hay que irnos

- De acuerdo… Gray Erza Gajeel, el resto se lo dejo a ustedes –

- Ge hee no es necesario decirlo, trae de vuelta a la coneja Salamander –

**Lucy Pov.**

- Valla, Haru ha hecho un gran trabajo al traerte aquí – no entendía que pasaba… hace unos momentos estaba junto con Natsu y los demás y ahora me encontraba en una habitación extraña, no se veía absolutamente nada, a lo lejos pude ver una sombra que se acercaba a mi

-Q-quien eres? –

- Señorita Heartfilia gracias a usted, el Gran Mago Oscuro regresara – la sombra se dejó ver poco a poco

- U-usted es…-

-Si señorita Heartfilia, soy Eidan Heartfilia… su queridísimo tío…-

- Happy date prisa! –

- Aye! Espérenme –

- Parece que aquí es – Lily se detuvo delante de una puerta

- Parece que no hay nadie aquí… - decía Charlie al entrar a la habitación

-Neko-chaaan! – se escuchó un grito de una niña

- Waaa Charlie cuidado – gritaba Happy al ver que alguien se acercaba a la gatita blanca

- Neko-chan! Haz venido aquí a salvarnos! – decía la niña entre sollozos

- Rin-chan no deberías de hacer eso – decía otra persona que se acercaba a la exeed blanca que estaba a punto de ahogarse

-Hikari-san Rin-san se encuentran bien? –

-Lily sí, estamos bien gracias –

-Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que se den cuenta –

-Ara y tu neko-chan quién eres? – pregunto la pequeña Rin

-Mi nombre es Happy y soy la mente maestra en esta organización – una gotita paso por la cien de todos los presentes

- Happy-chan Happy-chan~ - cantaba la pequeña estrujando al pobre exeed

-Hikari-san hay que irnos rápido de aquí –

-Si… -

**Natsu Pov**

-Natsu-san por aquí – Wendy me guiaba de aquí para allá, llegamos a una habitación algo extraña – Natsu-san es aquí

- N-no puede ser verdad – esa era la voz de Lucy – u-usted no puede ser mi tío… - al escuchar eso me pare de golpe ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-LUUCYY!- entre de golpe, Lucy se encontraba ahí colgada en una especie de pared extraña

-Natsu! – me acerque a ella y note que en sus ojos se veían lagrimas… no puedo perdonar a nadie que haga llorar a Lucy no a ella

-No te preocupes Lucy te sacare de aquí – empecé romper esa pared cuando sentí que algo me golpeaba y me aventaba lejos de ella

- No permitiré que te la lleves –

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú para decir eso? – mis puños se encendieron y empecé a golpearlo

**Pov Normal**

-Lucy-san…- Wendy logro acercarse a Lucy sin que ella se diera cuenta – te sacare de aquí-

-Arigatou Wendy – decía está sonriendo

-Lucy-san que estaba pasando antes de que llegáramos – pregunto esta al ver el estado en que se encontraba la rubia

-Pues veras… el…él es el padre de Hika-chan y Rin-chan…-

-S-su padre… pero cómo es posible eso? –

-Se supone que es hermano de mi madre pero al parecer el…él quería algo de ella, pero, ella se negó no sé lo que quiere – Lucy empezaba a desesperarse y a empezar a sollozar

- Lucy-san tranquilízate por favor – Wendy intentaba calmarla

-Luuuucyyyy~ que bueno que estas bien – decía Happy mientras se acercaba a las magas

- Happy, donde están Hikari-san y Rin-chan? – preguntaba la Marvel al ver al exeed ahí

-Lily y Charlie las sacaron de aquí hay que irnos rápido de este lugar es muy peligroso quedarnos aquí –

-por qué dices eso Happy? –

- No hay tiempo de explicarlo, Lucy tienes que salir rápido o será demasiado tarde – antes de que pudiera decir algo la rubia este la cogió de la espalda y se la llevo. Eidan quien seguía luchando con Natsu se dio cuenta de ello y lo aventó de golpe

-NOOO! NO DEJARE QUE TE LA LLEVES! – pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Natsu lo agarro y lo azoto

-No dejare que le pongas una mano a Lucy, no me importa si eres su tío o no, no permitiré que le hagas más daño – dicho esto Natsu lo empezó a golpear otra vez, pero esta vez sus golpes eran más efectivos

Era una larga pelea al que al parecer no tendría fin… naa que va la pelea termino rápido ganando nuestro querido Dragon Slayer… que creían? Que iba a perder por favor! Jajaja ok no ._.

Bueno volviendo al tema~

*~* Con Happy y los demás *~*

-Happy estas seguro de que Natsu estará bien? –

-Aye! Natsu es muy fuerte, ten fe en el –

- Oye hay que esperar a Wendy…- decía la maga estelar mientras veía a la pequeña Marvel tratando de alcanzarlos

-Ups Gomene Wendy – decía mientras volaba con menor intensidad. Ya cuando salieron pudieron ver a Erza y a los demás junto con Hikari y Rin

-Lucy estas bien? – preguntaba la Scarlet acercándose a su compañera

-hmp pero Natsu esta-

-No te preocupes por ese cabeza de flama el esta bien –

- Salamander no es de lo que pierden tranquila coneja –

-Lucy-san te encuentras bien? – pregunto Hikari mientras se acercaba a ella

-Hika-chan… si gracias – decía esta sonriendo

-Lucy onee-chan! Mite mite hay 3 neko-chan aquí – decía la niña mientras estrujaba a los tres exeed

A los presentes se le corrió una gota por la cien "Pobres" pensaban los presentes, al poco tiempo se escuchó un estruendo y la cueva en donde habían entrado empezó a derrumbase

-Natsu! – grito la Heartfilia pero fue detenida por Erza y Gray –Suéltenme hay que…hay que ir a ayudarlo! –

-Lucy tranquilízate – le decía Erza

-Confia en el, el esta bien, debe de estar bien –

- pero, pero- no pudo continuar ya que todo el lugar se derrumbo – Natsu! – gritaba la maga estelar en eso se abre un hoyo en el piso – Kyya! – la maga grito al sentir algo que la tomaba del pie, al ver unos cabellos rosas rápidamente lo ayudo - Natsu estas bien? – pregunto cuando por fin salio de aquel agujero

- Si gracias… d-donde es que se metio ese tipo? –

-quien este? – pregunto Erza mientras sostenia a una personas literalmente carbonizada a lo que Natsu asintió, esta lo amarro junto al resto y los dejo allí

-Muy bien debemos de regresar al gremio – decía Natsu ya poniéndose de pie

- Aye! – contestaron todos, mientras estaban en marcha Lucy se empezo a sentir mal, todo le empezaba a dar vueltas hasta que

-Lucy! – fue lo único que la maga estelar pudo escuchar antes de caer desmayada

**Hasta aquí minna-san! :D al fin después de mil ocho mil años subo el cap 4 jajaja gomene el capitulo lo hize lo mejor que pude pero Majo no saber escribir peleas u.u prometo recompensarlo, los próximos cap serán mejores lo prometo**

**Que les puedo decir? Gracias por esperar, intentare subir 2 capitulos mas antes deque lleguen mis exámenes TT si Majo otra vez estará en semana de exámenes Dx bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado y no me den tomatazos no soy muy buena que digamos en peleas u.u soy nivel bebe, bueno creo que ni eso Dx jajajaja en fin díganme quien aparte de mi se frustro en el cap 154 de Fairy Tail Dx! Mashima-sama es un troll de primera jajajaja y el microminimomento NaLu del manga jajaja eso hizo que mi dia fuera feliz :P bueno ya Majo deja de hablar jajaja en fin :3 **

**Un enorme agradecimiento a **Moka shijagami-NaLu y SasuSaku –Guest- Gabe Logan – A-Z Miner117744 A-Z -XIMEN-ALE -niixuiix -shion230-alinekiryuu - LucyxHeartfilia **por dejarme review desde el primer cap gomene por no agredecer antes u.u soy una olvidadiza en fin muchísimas gracias por leer :3 enserio de todo corazón muchas gracias :D**

**Ah antes de que se me olvide perdonen por mi orrografia Dx me dio huevita corregirlo Dx gomene -w- **

**Bueno sin mas Majo se despide nos leeremos luego**

**Sigan bellos :D **


End file.
